


Time to Make History

by UndiscoveredSky



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, because a riot at that scale wouldn't happen in that short of a timeframe, events happen over a longer period than in game, rating may go up with time, references to different timelines, seriously what were you thinking cage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndiscoveredSky/pseuds/UndiscoveredSky
Summary: Markus finds himself seeing more than just the world around him. Can he learn from these past events and make things better, or is this "history" doomed to repeat itself?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of games and ideas where there are several interconnecting timelines, where the main character can recall pieces of these other "failed" timelines. Seriously, the Zero Escape series in predominantly the reason I wanted to write this. I hope this is enjoyable though--I'm very quiet in my fandoms, so I don't get around to actually writing fics like this.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes!

“…Oh, that’s right! You’re not a real person, are you? You’re just a fucking piece of plastic! You couldn’t act like a man if you tried!”

Markus’ eyes shot open, LED display spinning yellow. What…What was that? Markus looked down at his hands. He was just installing a new update while Carl rested. So why did he hear Leo’s voice? What was going on? Markus looked around the room to confirm that Leo was not there to try and provoke a response from him, and sure enough, he was alone. It didn’t make sense.

Markus slowly got up from the bed that Carl requested he take—Carl knew androids didn’t sleep, but also understood they needed to update and recharge from time to time and wanted Markus to be comfortable—as he tries to will himself to calm down. It doesn’t even dawn on Markus at first that he is actually feeling emotion. Fear more likely. Fear for his and Carl’s safety. He just tries to understand what had happened just minutes ago. What he heard.

Markus shakes his head. He and Leo never got along, but he doesn’t recall him ever saying anything like that before. Nothing that aggressive towards him, so it couldn’t have been something due to the update. Markus could pre-construct situations in his mind to find the best outcome, but, going so far as to create a situation like that without some sort of prompting? Androids were capable of many a thing, but imagining?

_ It clicks. _

He had to have been imagining that. Androids weren’t capable of imagining to that extent—let alone imagining at all. They were simply to do as they were told. But perhaps Deviants could imagine. Markus has heard the mentions of Deviants. Androids capable of free thought. Was that what he was experiencing now? The fear he felt moments ago certainly wasn’t rational programming.

Markus pauses when a screen pops up in his vision. “ **UPDATE FAILED**.” It reads. Since Markus was jarred awake, the update had stopped functioning. A quick glance at the clock tells him it is only 2am. Markus tries to push what he heard out of his mind as he lays back down. Leo was always a bit of a concern for Markus and Carl, he was just jumping to conclusions. Still, to assure himself, Markus makes his way out of his room to check on Carl. Sure enough, Carl is still fast asleep, vitals reading normal.

Markus makes his way back to his room, choosing to disregard the…Whatever that experience was. Perhaps he could get answers later. Maybe Carl would have some advice or thoughts on the matter. Carl would still accept him, even if Markus was a…Deviant.

The thought of being a Deviant left a strange imprint on his mind. As if there was a surge of Thirium that made all his limbs feel light and made him feel as if he was experiencing everything for the first time. Is this what it means to be alive? The weight of emotions, the process of properly understanding surroundings, the ability to actually feel…

It’s too much for Markus to handle at first. He lays down on the bed once more and looks up at the ceiling. Part of him hopes it’s just the update doing something strange to his system.  Part of him knows the truth, but wishes to ignore it. There’s too much to understand without guidance or support. For now, Markus chooses to disregard everything. Chooses to let the update proceed. Once his systems are up to date, he will think more on the situation. Still, as he closes his eyes and starts the update, he can’t help but feel in control. That he can forge his own story.


	2. Rise and Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus tries to come to grips of his new independent thoughts. But, can anyone help him understand himself and these strange feelings of things that have already happened?

It’s just shy of 7 in the morning when the update finishes processing. Still, Markus has that lingering memory of the events that occurred just hours ago fresh in his mind. Even as he checks over his systems to confirm everything is functioning correctly, it still persists. He wants to talk to Carl, ask if this feeling is what humans experience. He knows better though than to do so right now. It is still too early for Carl to be awake. There’s about three hours before Carl needs to be woken up. It should only take Markus an hour to purchase the paint Carl had requested, another fifteen minutes to prepare breakfast, but what else could he do? Having so much time leaves Markus feeling antsy.

 

Perhaps he’ll walk today. That will give him more time to take in everything and a chance to just prepare himself for actually talking to Carl about all of this—if he can bring himself to do so. He’ll still have more than enough time to prepare breakfast when he gets home. Markus makes a quick check of the weather to ensure it won’t rain before slipping into his CyberLife issued coat. He can’t help himself as he peeks into Carl’s room again to confirm Carl is still fine before he makes his way outside.

 

The feel of the atmosphere around Markus is a surprising feeling that he takes a moment to think on. Inside the temperature and humidity are kept at a constant, but outside the air is crisp. There’s a slight wind that causes the branches and leaves above to rustle, a few leaves falling from the trees and drifting in the breeze in the process. Markus can feel the lower pressure and can tell that rain is on the way without glancing up at the cloudy sky. Not much longer before the rain turns to snow as the temperatures continue to drop.

 

Markus is lost in many thoughts as he heads out. Being self-aware is such a strange feeling, but in a way, it is comforting. He can think for himself rather than just doing as he’s instructed. As Markus reaches the park that is on the way to the main part of the city, he takes a moment to stop and reflect on the world around him. The leaves are all shades of red and yellow and create quite a beautiful sight. Maybe he should take Carl to a larger park to enjoy the changing leaves. It’d get him out and around, and Markus is sure Carl would enjoy just taking in all the colors around them rather than being cooped up most the day. Still, it is a matter of Carl’s schedule to work with. It isn’t as simple as dropping everything and just going out of the city.

 

Markus is startled from his thoughts when a small girl runs past him, laughing all the way. Markus turns and sees her being picked up by an Android--the girl’s caretaker from the looks of it. The Android seems so happy, but Markus is aware it’s just the programming to try and seem as human as possible to blend in with society more. It’s how they all are. Or, well, was in his case.

 

As Markus watches the Android and the child, he finds himself wondering if the Android would still love the child if she was Deviant. Surely not all of that feeling is programmed, right? There has to be some spark of true emotion in there. After all, Markus loves Carl like a father and wants to do whatever he can for him. Even being self-aware, he still wants to take care of Carl. Would all Androids be the same? Would the change be a welcome one?

 

Markus moves to sit down when a strange dizzy spell comes over him. It’s like last night with the potential Thirium rush, but this time it feels as if there’s an overwhelming surge of information and knowledge hitting him rather than emotion. For a moment, he feels like he’s experiencing deja-vu. He feels as if this has happened before.

  
_As if he fought for the very idea before._

  
That thought freezes Markus to the core. Fighting? Wars existed, but what he felt wasn’t any other war. It was a war for Androids, wasn’t it? For freedom? ‘No.’ He shakes his head. He’s not going to dwell on it. He needs to get his circuits checked or something. There’s no way such a thing happened before.

  
…Right?

 

There would be signs or history or something. But this...This is all brand new. All theoretical. So why does it feel like he’s been there before, in the heart of it all? Markus puts a hand on his head as he tries to calm himself from the sudden rush of thoughts. It’s too much to handle right now. It makes no sense. Any possible conclusion just seems to bring about more questions.

 

‘Elijah might have some ideas,’ Markus finally relents. Elijah was the one that helped program him and assigned him to be Carl’s caregiver after all. He’s the brain behind all the Androids. So something like this would be something he might have answers to. Or at least, he would perhaps have a better understanding than Markus could comprehend.

 

In a way, it’s funny. Androids were built to be far superior than humans. They can process more information, have access to vast amounts of history and information, can function physically better than the average human. Yet here Markus is, considering going to a human for help regarding this. He’s not meaning to belittle the man, but there’s a large difference between Android and human.

 

Would Elijah be receptive to such a conversation though? Or would he choose to just have Markus’ memories wiped and turned back into a mindless machine? Markus stares ahead as he considers all the possibilities and outcomes. Worst case, things would just return to normal, would they not? Markus wouldn’t be distracted by such thoughts and continue as Carl’s caretaker as if nothing has happened. Markus wouldn’t be having these strange feelings of deja-vu or hearing things that haven’t happened.

 

On the other hand, the best case scenario? Elijah can help him understand what’s going on. Perhaps help give direction, or advice or…Anything, really. As an Android, he wasn’t programmed for free thought. It’s just been something that has been occurring more and more lately across Androids.

 

Markus eventually shakes his head as he stands once more. While he doesn’t shoot down the idea of talking to Elijah entirely, he decides he’ll wait until he talks to Carl. Carl is just as full of wisdom for his age. He may not understand every technical detail, but he understands _people_. He's always striven to try and get Markus to express himself. Now that Markus can, he could help guide him and his new thoughts.

 

With new confidence and grasp on the situation, Markus continues through the park.


End file.
